


I Really Need You

by Never_Out_Of_Style



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mamasami, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Singing, Sleep Bending, Team Dynamics, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Out_Of_Style/pseuds/Never_Out_Of_Style
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But last time it was firebending!” Korra burst out, exasperated. “I literally set the bed on FIRE.” </p><p>“You don’t need firebending to do that, you know,” Asami countered with a wink.</p><p>“DO NOT FLIRT WITH ME WHEN I AM FREAKING OUT. Listen, I am bending in my sleep. I am a huge liability. I might hurt you. Who knows what can happen? I’m the worst—”</p><p>“—Avatar ever,” Asami finished with sigh. “Yes, Korra, we all know.” She cupped her cheeks and forced her to look into her green eyes. “You’re spiraling again. You realize that, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really Need You

“Korra! KORRA!”

The voice calling her name became increasingly desperate with each iteration, but Korra didn’t pay it any mind. She was close, so close . . .

“KORRA!”

“Huh?” Her eyes snapped open and she jerked awake. “Asami, what’s—oh.” 

Everything in the room, Asami herself included, was levitating several feet in the air. Korra took a deep breath, rolling her neck from side to side, before she was able to coax her airbending to obey her. 

“I’m ok,” Asami said before Korra could ask. “But it was pretty interesting to wake up and realize I was flying. It took me a while to realize I wasn’t dreaming,” she chuckled. 

Korra rubbed at her eyes, groaning. “We can’t keep doing this. I’ve—I’ve got to get out of here. Keep you safe.” 

“Korra,” Asami chided, rubbing her hand up and down her friend’s arms. “Relax, will you? Bender or not, I can still handle myself. And that includes you, Miss Avatar.” 

“But last time it was firebending!” Korra burst out, exasperated. “I literally set the bed on FIRE.” 

“You don’t need firebending to do that, you know,” Asami countered with a wink.

“DO NOT FLIRT WITH ME WHEN I AM FREAKING OUT. Listen, I am bending in my sleep. I am a huge liability. I might hurt you. Who knows what can happen? I’m the worst—”

“—Avatar ever,” Asami finished with sigh. “Yes, Korra, we all know.” She cupped her cheeks and forced her to look into her green eyes. “You’re spiraling again. You realize that, right?” 

Korra exhaled. “Yes, but—”

“No buts,” Asami interrupted. “I know this is scary, but we’re going to figure it out, ok? There is nothing wrong with you as an avatar or as Korra, more importantly, just because you’re having some setbacks. And compared with everything you’ve gone through in the recent past, I would consider these setbacks to be pretty minor.”

“I feel like a ten-year-old who wet the bed,” Korra pouted, smashing her face into a pillow. “I’m too old and too experienced for this to be happening to me.” 

Asami wrestled the pillow from her grip. “Let’s go talk to Tenzin tomorrow. I’m sure he’ll have good ideas. Jinora will be there, too. She might know what to do.” 

“Okay,” Korra agreed reluctantly, standing up to stretch. “But I’m sleeping out on the couch for the rest of the night. I can’t be here with you when I’m like this.” 

Asami reached for her arm, but Korra pulled away. “Korra . . . “

“I’m really sorry. I know it’s not a great solution, but it’s all I have. I would never, ever forgive myself if I hurt you.” 

“You’re hurting me right now.” 

Korra closed her eyes and clenched her fists. Her voice was strained when she spoke. “Please understand, Asami.”

***** 

 

“How long was it you said it’s been since she’s slept?” Mako’s voice asked from the other line. 

Asami covered the mouthpiece, chancing a glance at Korra, who was watching the water on the stove boil with as much contempt as she could muster in one facial expression. “Three days. We went over to Air Temple Island a couple days ago, but Tenzin and Jinora didn’t know anything. Apparently sleep-bending is pretty common in children, but it’s not seen much in adults. Tenzin thinks it’s stress-related. So you can imagine how well that conversation went. She said she’s sleeping fine, but she’s a horrible liar. As if the bags under her eyes and occasional pseudo-drunk behavior weren’t already dead giveaways. I think she’s too scared now to let herself fall asleep.” 

“Dammit, Korra,” Asami could picture Mako pinching the bridge of his nose. “I don’t think I have ever met someone as stubborn as she is.” 

“You could give her a run for her money.”

“Oh, haha,” he bit back sarcastically. “Look, Bo and I were already planning on going out to Narook’s tonight, what if we ordered take-out and came over instead? We probably can’t do much more than you’ve already done, but it’s worth a shot. And besides, it’s been a long time since we’ve all been together. At the very least, it would be fun.”

“Wait a second. Did Officer Mako just intentionally make plans with someone outside of work? I don’t believe it.” 

“I’ll see you at seven, Asami.” 

****

 

No sooner had Asami opened the door to her mansion when Bolin burst through, four boxes of carry-out balanced precariously in his arms. “The party has arrived!!!!”

“Bolin?” Korra called out excitedly from the other room. “What are you doing here?”

She ran in with glee, taking the boxes and setting them aside so she could hug him properly. He responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted her into the air. 

“Korra!” he exclaimed, holding her close and taking a whiff of her hair. “I haven’t seen you since that whole Kuvira fiasco. Your hair smells really good!”

“Thanks,” she said, blushing, twirling the ends of her hair with a finger. “Asami is rubbing off on me.” 

“Ah, the lady of the hour,” Bolin turned and bowed down dramatically, planting a kiss on Asami’s hand. He winked. “The pleasure is all mine.” 

“Oh, Bolin, always the charmer,” Asami crooned, ruffling his hair. “It’s good to see you. It’s been how long now? A month?”

Mako awkwardly cleared his throat, stepping in sheepishly after his brother. “Uh, hey guys.”

“Mako,” Korra made her way over to him, relaxing into his embrace. “You came to spend time with us instead of your work desk? I’m honored.” 

“Yeah, you and Asami both,” he deadpanned, disentangling himself from her to offer Asami a hug. 

Korra rounded on Bolin. “Ok, but seriously. Not that I am anything beyond thrilled to see you both, but what are you doing here? What’s the occasion?”

Bolin held up the take out boxes, shaking them. He put a finger to his lips. “Shhh. Just eat. Narook’s noodles are inside.”

Korra shrugged, leading the way to the kitchen. “I guess that’s as good of an explanation as any.” 

But Asami didn’t miss the pointed look shot in her direction. She knows.

*****

 

“BLANKET FORT!!!” Bolin called out as he and Mako carried a heap of Asami’s blankets, mattresses, and pillows down the stairs.

The prospect of them all sleeping over in Asami’s front room made Korra feel seventeen again. Well, maybe not quite. Tenzin probably would have thrown a fit if she’d attempted to do the same on Air Temple Island. If there was anything he was passionate about, it was the importance of separate dormitories for men and women.

Bolin immediately set to work on his fort, his face creased in concentration.

Korra looked at the clock. How was it already nearly midnight?

“After Bolin’s had his fun, should we call it a night?” Mako suggested. 

“Yeah. I’ll be in in a minute,” Korra said, heading towards the veranda at the back of the Sato mansion. “Don’t wait up for me!”

There’s someone I have to see . . . 

*****

 

Korra opened her eyes. The bright colors of the spirit world greeted her.

She looked back and forth, the muscles in her back rippling with anxiety. “Zaheer, are you there?” 

“Avatar. You came to pay me a visit.”

She crossed her arms over her chest. “How did you know I came here for you?”

“I didn’t know. I guessed. But from the looks of it, I guessed correctly.” He motioned for her to sit down, but she refused. 

“I defeated Kuvira,” she began. “She’s locked away in a prison in Ba Sing Se, awaiting trial. We still have a lot of work to do in tracking down all of her followers, but we’ve made a lot of progress. I thought you would want to know.” 

His lips curled into a patient smile. “While I appreciate your telling me the good news, I know that’s not what you came here for. Why did you want to speak to me, Avatar?” 

She tensed. “I never got to ask you why you did it, why you helped me. I know you wanted me to stop Kuvira, but I think there was more to it than that.”

“Does it matter?”

“There’s been a lot of things that have been bothering me,” she admitted listlessly. “I’m having trouble sleeping while it’s all unresolved. I thought this was one thing I could figure out.”

“Are you still afraid of me?”

She shook her head furiously. “I don’t want to talk about that.” 

“Are you bothered that I helped you, or are you bothered that now you are unsure whether or not we are enemies or allies?” 

She furrowed her brow. “Both.”

“My allies and friends are dead. And for as long as you are the Avatar, endowed with more power than should ever be confined in one human being, I am afraid that our objectives will be at odds with each other. But that does mean I regret helping you.”

“I spent so much time hating you for what happened, blaming you for all the bad things that I went through, but then after we talked, I realized that I was the one hurting myself,” she looked at him. “But just because I know now what’s happening to me now doesn’t mean I can stop it.” 

“Admitting our faults is the first step to correcting them. You are the only one who can stop this destructive cycle.” 

Korra crouched down and began pulling absentmindedly at the grass. “I don’t like when things are left up to me. In case you hadn’t already noticed, self-realization isn’t exactly one of my strong points.” 

“I won’t indulge your self-destructive thoughts. I respect that the road ahead of you is long and difficult. You may choose to underestimate yourself, but I will not be so foolish should our paths cross again.” 

Korra almost smiled. She was wise enough to recognize the slight undertone of a threat in his voice, but that didn’t deter her from feeling oddly cheered by Zaheer’s confidence.

She wasn’t ready to say ‘thank you’ to his face yet, but she nodded appreciatively in his direction as she said, “I’ll see you again.” 

***** 

 

When Korra awoke, she was surprised to find Asami, Mako, and Bolin out on the patio with her. What she wasn’t surprised by was their less-than-impressed expressions, especially not from Asami and Mako.

“You’re awake,” Asami said tersely, handing her a cup of tea. “It’s probably a little cold—you might want to warm it up before drinking it.” 

Korra moved her hand over the top feeling the water respond in tandem to her touch. “Thanks. Uh . . . how long have you guys been here?”

Mako gripped her shoulders. “Long enough. Where were you, Korra?”

“I was just meditating,” she answered in a would-be casual voice. “You don’t always go somewhere when you meditate.” 

“True,” Asami agreed, standing next to Mako. “But unfortunately, that excuse won’t hold up since you’ve been unresponsive for the last half hour. What were you doing in the spirit world?”

Korra hung her head in shame. “I just needed to talk to someone. I didn’t mean to take so long.”

“The spirit world?” Mako repeated. “Who did you talk to there? Iroh?”

“Um, not exactly,” she shifted uncomfortably. “There are other people there you can talk to. It’s not a big deal.”

“Wait a second. You didn’t . . . you wouldn’t.” Mako stared into her eyes. “You didn’t go see Zaheer, did you?”

“Well . . . “

“WHAT?” her three friends chorused furiously.

“Zaheer? Like the one who tried to kill you, Zaheer?” Bolin whimpered. “Like, flying through the air throwing you around Zaheer?”

“Yes,” Korra grumbled. “The very one.” 

But Bolin wasn’t done yet. “Are you ok? Did he hurt you? What happened?”

“Why did you go alone?” Asami asked before Korra could respond. “There’s a portal in the middle of the city now. You could have just asked one of us.” 

“I had to do this alone. You guys shouldn’t have worried.” 

“What is that, your catch phrase or something?” Mako demanded. “You’ve been gone for three years, and we just got you back. I’m sorry that us worrying is so upsetting to you, but you don’t get to begrudge your friends of their worry just because you have a martyr complex.”

Bolin pushed Mako away. “Would you two stop arguing like an old married couple already?” 

Mako flushed and backed down. “I wasn’t . . . we weren’t . . .” he protested defensively.

Asami offered Korra a hand, pulling her to her feet. She didn’t let go of her hand once she was standing. “Korra. I know this is the millionth time I’ve reminded you, and I’ll keep you reminding you as many times as I need to. You can try pushing us away, but we’re not going anywhere. And we love you for who you are, not just because of what you think you can or can’t do.” 

Korra’s resolve was quickly crumbling, and she couldn’t hide the tears sneaking out of her eyes. “I’m scared. I’m still . . . I’m still in a lot of pain. I don’t think I’m done recovering. Is that ok?”

Asami wiped one of the tears away, her thumbs still lingering on the younger girl’s cheeks. “Like I said, we’re not going anywhere.”

“I’ve got to get in on this action,” Bolin said, inserting himself cleanly between the two of them and holding to Korra tightly. Mako and Asami quickly moved to join them. 

“All right, Team Avatar.” Asami put her hands on her hips. “It’s time to go to bed.” 

She pushed the three of them through the doorframe and back into the living room, where Bolin’s mattress fort still stood, albeit perilously.

“I don’t know if I can fall asleep,” Korra confessed, tugging on Asami’s arm. “I won’t run off again, but do we have to go to sleep right this second?” 

“Tell you what,” she said, leading her over to the couch. She motioned for Bolin and Mako to follow. “Let’s all watch a Nuktuk mover until we fall asleep. Varrick lent me one of his projectors.” 

It took ten minutes and a few swear words for the bending brothers to properly set up Varrick’s projector, and soon, the telltale sound of Nuktuk’s theme filled the room with comforting familiarity. Korra’s head was nestled in Asami’s lap, her legs draped across Mako and Bolin’s. 

“Who’s gonna fight for friends and freedom? NUKTUK!”

She felt her eyes droop, her mind drifting. Maybe she was more tired than she thought . . .  
Asami smiled, stroking her finger between Korra’s eyebrows and down to her nose.

“Don’t fight it,” she whispered. 

“He’s the biggest, baddest, bend-iest man I know!”

Bolin began singing along with the song in earnest, much to Mako’s chagrin. 

“When Unalaq starts trouble, he’ll punch him in the mouth!!!” Bolin bellowed, flexing his muscles. “He’s Nuktuk, hero of the SOUTH!”

And with that, Korra’s eyes finally slid shut, where she greeted a blissful darkness. 

*****

 

Three hours later, Korra woke up gasping for breath. Another nightmare. To her relief, she wasn’t bending.

Not one, but three pairs of hands sleepily but firmly squeezed their reassurances. 

“Hey,” Asami said in a low, sleep-laden voice. She resumed stroking down Korra’s nose. “You’re safe. We’re still here.”

Korra curled up closer to her. “Thanks, Asami.”

She closed her eyes, knowing it may be a while until she fell asleep again. But still, she smiled, feeling the warmth of her friends close by. 

I really need you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know if you liked it :)


End file.
